


It has never, ever been so dark...

by Roshwen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, In a cottage on the Downs, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... that light wouldn't come shining trough. </p>
<p>Just a wee bit of (after) retirement-era poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has never, ever been so dark...

__

_They lived together in a cottage_   
_one had a limp, one aching joints_   
_but still they managed pretty fine_   
_there in that cottage on the Downs_   
  
_The two of them were all they´d got_   
_most of their friends had passed away_   
_and when they spoke of days gone by_   
_they´d say they´ve both come a long way_   
  
_A bull pup and a lot of bees_   
_Experiments and gardening_   
_and after tea, they'd walk the downs_   
_In silence, though still listening_

  
_Most of their lives they had been running_   
_first to and fro and on their own_   
_But finally they found each other_   
_Thanks to a bullet and a phone_

  
_Then just one morning in november_   
_The doctor´s heart starts giving out_   
_they took him back into the city  
although they knew his time´d run out_

  
_And in that night he passed away_   
_leaving the other here alone_   
_I think he ´d best  gone first instead  
´Cause two weeks later he was gone_

  
_With death there´s no negotiating_   
_´cause they´d have liked to go at once_   
_They sleep together on god´s acre_   
_Still near that cottage on the Downs_


End file.
